Never Letting Go
by Jamber4LIFE
Summary: Eddie's hand slipped into Patricia's, trapping her in a magical touch. She looked over to him, his smirk warming her up. She returned the smirk, and then she realized it. His touch was the only thing anchoring her into the real world. So how could she stay? Simple. She was never letting go. Couples: Fabina, Peddie, Walfie, Moy, and Jamber. No KT or Mara.
1. Breakups & Kidnaps

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

_**Patricia**_

I rolled over groaning, slamming my fist atop my alarm clock making is shut the hell up.

"Why does school have to start _so _early?!" I grumbled quietly.

I dragged my self out of bed, throwing on my uniform and combing my hair slightly. After that, I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, exiting, forgetting to fix my bed. Once I was in the kitchen, I realized that everybody had left, so I just grabbed an apple and proceeded to school.

Outside, I was trying to grab my homework out of my bag, when I dropped the papers.

"Let me help you with that." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Thanks Weasel, but I don't need your help." I said, snatching the papers from his hand.

"Shit!" I yelled, realizing I had forgotten to do my homework.

"Jeez Yacker, sorry." he said sadly, walking away.

I sighed, why was I such an idiot? I really liked Eddie and he really liked me, but I was stupid enough to break up with him because of how freaked out I was about being in a relationship. I just want to start all over again and pretend that none of the break-up stuff had ever happened, but life isn't always that way you know.

Once I got into he classroom, the teacher looked at me, crossing her arms.

"I hope you have a good explanation for being 15 minutes late, Patricia." she said sternly.

"Yeah, not really." I replied, receiving a few snickers from my fellow classmates.

All she did was sigh, then she continued on with the rest of our lesson.

_**-Line Break-**_

"Patricia!" I heard Joy yell, Jerome trailing behind her.

"What?" I groaned, extending the 'a' for emphasis.

"I need to talk to you about the dance for next Friday."

"What dance?" I said.

"The Halloween dance, duh." she said, like if I was supposed to know.

"Um Joy, I had no idea there was gonna be a dance."

"Really? Well, me and Jerome did." she said, grabbing Jerome's hand making him groan as he jerked his hand back.

"What's wrong babe?" Joy asked, furrowing her brows together.

"Joy, I think we should see other people..." he said gently, touching her shoulder, then walking away.

"Ouch." I said.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, then ran to a boy nearby. Fabian. Classic.

"Fabes, I-I need you right now." she said, tackle hugging him.

"Um Joy, please get off me." he stuttered.

She stopped hugging him alright, because she attacked his lips! Just then, Nina shut her locker, smiling, turning to Fabian, then immediately frowning and bursting into tears, running into the girl's bathroom.

"Nina!" Fabian yelled, throwing Joy off, "Stay away from me!" he screamed at Joy, pointing a finger at her.

Amber and I ran into the bathroom to help Nina.

"You okay Nins?" Amber asked Nina.

"Yeah I'm fine, but why would Fabian cheat on me...again?"

"Well maybe because he didn't." I said earning confused looks from both of them, "look, Jerome dumped Joy, so she ran to Fabian and tackle hugged him ,then she kissed him forcefully and you turned around just in time."

Both Nina and Amber looked at each other, and then, Fabian ran in.

"Fabian? What the hell? This is the _girl's _bathroom!" Amber yelled.

"I know but Nina, please-" he got cut off by Nina kissing him passionately on the lips.

_**Nina**_

I pulled away from Fabian and looked into his eyes.

"I know the story, and I'm sorry." I said.

"No, I am." he apologized as well.

We kissed for about 5 more seconds, then exited holding hands.

_**Patricia**_

"Wow, just like that." I said.

"Yep." Amber said, popping the 'P'.

"So Joy and Jerome broke up?" Amber asked me.

"Yeah why? Do you _like _Jerome?" I teased.

"Ew! Hell no! I was just wondering." she responded, strutting out of the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes before exiting as well.

_**-Another Line Break-**_

I was walking home after school alone because I had gotten detention. It was about 4:30 and it was getting dark since it was winter. I was getting cold when I heard a crunching sound behind me. I gasped, jerking my head back, gulping. I sighed in relief, and continued to walk, but got stopped by a sudden hand covering my mouth and dragging me away.

_**Eddie**_

"I'm really starting to worry. Where's Patricia?" I said, concerned.

"Guys!" Amber said frantically, rushing into the room, "look!" she said pointing outside.

There was man dressed in all black and in his arms, a girl.

It was Patricia.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_**~*Jamber4LIFE~***_


	2. Searches & New Romances

_**Eddie**_

"What the hell is that guy doing with Patricia?" I yelled/asked.

"I-I don't know, I just saw him dragging her." Amber replied.

"Alright, we have **got **to find out where that guy's going, so split up into teams and you'll each be given a section." I ordered.

"So, what teams?" Amber asked.

"Well, it'll be me, Fabian, and Nina, Mick and Joy, Willow and Alfie, and Amber and Jerome." I said.

"What the hell? Why put me with an arse like him, Eddie?" Amber complained.

Jerome smirked, clearing his throat, "You mean sexy arse, Amber." he smirked.

Amber rolled her eyes.

"Can I be with someone else?" she begged.

"You can be with Fabian and Nina, and I'll be with him." I offered.

Amber remembered the time where she had caused them to split up. She thought for a moment.

"Fine, I'll stay with him." she said, jerking her head towards Jerome.

"Okay, it's settled, let's start searching." I confirmed.

_**-Line Break-**_

_**Amber**_

Jerome and I were assigned to the forest. Great. We began walking around and I was bored, so I decided to start up a conversation.

"So...why'd you and Joy break up?" I asked nosily.

Jerome shrugged. "She was too controlling, and I hate that." he explained.

"Oh, well I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine, it's not your fault." he replied.

"And, I'm sorry I called you an arse, you're not." I apologized.

"It's fine, but you mean sexy arse." he smirked.

"Could you stop saying that? It's annoying."

"Even though it's true to you?"

"I never called you sexy, Jerome!"

"You know you want to, though."

"Shut the hell up! God." I sighed.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm just, I don't know."

"Just stop talking." I demanded.

We kept walking, and I accidentally stepped on a broken branch, ankle going to the side causing me to let out a piercing shriek.

"Are you okay?" Jerome asked, rushing to my side.

"No! My ankle, it REALLY hurts." I cried.

Jerome picked me up bridal style and I cried into his chest.

"Better?" he asked after awhile.

"A little." I admitted.

I looked up into his piercing, beautiful, blue eyes and I can't believe it, but I'm falling for him. His lips looked so soft and kissable. He began leaning down and I leaned up, we got closer and closer, every centimeter counted.

And then,

We kissed.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**What will happen between Jerome and Amber? Will they ever find Patricia? Find out next time in: Never Letting Go!**

**Summary for next chapter:**

**Eddie, Fabian, and Nina get close to the kidnapper's territory, but will one one them get caught making the ultimate sacrifice for their team? Meanwhile, Joy struggles to move on, but will Mick help her? And, after a long night's search, Jerome and Amber return, but will things get steamy between the two of them?**

**Prepare yourself for dangerous sacrifices, heart-warming romance, and even some dirty content for Chapter 3: Sacrifices & Nights of Loving**

**~*Jamber4LIFE~***


	3. Sacrifices & Nights of Loving

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is rated MAJOR T for some implied sexual content but not explicit, like, oh forget it, you know what I mean.**

* * *

_**Nina**_

Fabian, Eddie, and I were walking towards the warehouse in search for Patricia. I could tell Eddie was insanely worried and crazy about finding her. He looked miserable. I pulled him aside.

"Eddie, are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" he answered.

I gave him a look. He sighed, defeated.

"Alright, I'm really worried about Yacker." he confessed.

"Look Eddie, I promise that we'll find her." I smiled, and he grinned.

I leaned over and gave him a hug. He returned the hug, then we jumped away when we heard someone clearing their throat.

"F-Fabian, sorry, it was just th-"

"No, I get, you have feelings for him." he said, getting teary eyed.

"What? NO! Fabian, I love you! Only you! I was just comforting Eddie because he's worried about Patricia!" I explained.

"Sure," he said, "whatever." Then, he began walking.

"Please Fabes, believe me!" I begged.

He kissed me.

"I do." he said, and I smiled.

He wrapped arm around my waist and pulled me close.

I love him.

_**Jerome**_

Amber and I just kissed.

Holy shit.

I am freaking out right now.

She is just so fucking hot in ways I just can't explain. I just want to make out with her all day. Wait, can I? Hold on, back up, I'm Jerome Clarke. I get ever girl to fall for me so simply then I just break her heart. But, why don't I feel this way for her? I feel different, like, actually deep feelings for her. Oh no, Jerome, get it together! You can _not _be falling for a selfish, whiny, stuck-up brat who doesn't care about anyone but herself. But, then again, I really do like her.

Oh shit, what will I do?

_**Amber**_

Shit, Jerome and I just kissed. Is it bad that I think he is fucking hot and sexy? Okay, maybe I do have a _small _crush on him, but it doesn't matter because he'd never feel the same way for me in a bazillion years. And I just have to accept that. But I can't. He's single now. And soon enough, he'll be mine. I just have to make him. Yep, I have to seduce him. And I know exactly how to.

_**Joy**_

I'm so devastated. I still can't get over about the whole break up thing with Jerome. I must not be a good actress, because when Mick asked me if I was okay, well, this is how it went:

"Hey Joy, you okay?" he questioned, touching my shoulder.

"Yeah Mick, I-I'm fine." I replied, sniffling.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the whole Jerome thing. I know you're upset. Here, let's take a break." he offered, sitting down, patting a spot next to him.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking the seat next to him.

I shivered, I was just so cold, it was getting darker by the minute and I had no jacket, plus I had a skirt and short sleeve.

"Are you cold?" Mick asked, concerned.

"Um, a little, but it's okay, I'll survive." I responded, which wasn't enough.

He shook his head.

"No, here, take my jacket." he said, and he wrapped his bulky, warm jacket around me.

I was still a little cold. I guess he noticed, because I felt his gentle arms go around my waist, and he pulled me into his lap. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you, so much. You're too nice." I thanked him.

"No problem, I have to be respectful to the beautiful ladies." he replied, stroking my brown hair.

I smiled widely.

"We should go back. It's getting late. Everyone's probably already there." he said, and he gently pulled me off, standing up, then helping me.

"Here's your jacket." I said, beginning to take it off.

"No, no, keep it until we get to the house." he responded.

"Mick, stop being so nice." I smiled again.

"I'm not. I just want to make you happy." he smiled in return.

I looked up into his eyes. He looked into mine. We leaned in. We are centimeters apart.

And then,

our lips touched.

_**Fabian**_

Everyone was now at the house. Me, Nina, and Eddie. Then there was Willow and Alfie. Mick and Joy. And then Amber and Jerome who for some reason, were nudging each other and smiling while remaining silent. Weird.

"So, any luck?" Eddie spoke up.

Everyone shook their head no, probably too upset to say anything.

"She's gone." Joy said, miserably, to then which Mick wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned in closer to him.

"Look, it's too big of a risk all going out in the night, so me, Eddie, and Nina will go try. Just to see if we get any luck." I explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Nina spoke.

_**Amber**_

It was about 20 minutes after 10. Since Nina was already out with Eddie and Fabian, I snuck out and crept to Jerome's room. Surprisingly, he was awake.

"Come on, I want to show you something special." I smirked, dragging him upstairs.

"What do you want to show me?" he asked, once we got upstairs.

"Not really show, but do." I smirked once again, and then I kissed him fiercely.

He kissed back, too which I was pleased immensely. I stopped to take a breath, slipping his pajama shirt off in the process. We then continued, and he moved to my neck, replacing my milky white skin with blotches of red. He then took my shirt off and also my pajama shorts, leaving me in my bra and panties.

"No fair." I teased, smirking.

I yanked down his pajama pants leaving very tight boxers. He undid the bra clasp, and slipped it off of my shoulders. I then yanked down his boxers and gave his member a quick squeeze. He groaned at the contact, and I smirked. He traced his finger across my now wet folds and I too moaned. We then fell onto my bed, still breathing heavy, our hot breaths arousing each one of us. I felt his gentle hand slip down my panties, and then, I lost my virginity.

_**Eddie**_

Nina, Fabian, and I were walking around in the freezing cold with our flashlights. We began searching and we heard a yell. It was a man's voice, deep and raspy.

"The warehouse!" Fabian suddenly outburst.

"Of course!" Nina agreed, to which I was completely lost.

They must've noticed, because they looked at me and gave me a look that said _Tell you later. _

We then proceeded, taking very small steps at a time. We continued to hear the voice, but we were too cautious to pay attention to what it said. When we were almost there, I accidentally stepped on a branch, a loud _CRACK! _sound following. The talking stopped, and we remained super still and silent as can be. The guy definitely knew where we were. I was so afraid and worried, but then, suddenly, Fabian jumped out and the guy was completely shocked and angry.

"You're never going to know of this!" he began, "you can't remember _anything_." he finished, assuming we had heard his conversation. The next few seconds were a blur. The guy got Fabian, tackled him, and dragged him off when he was knocked out. Then, I grabbed Nina's hand, running off back to the house. On our way , I heard her sniffle then I heard:

"Fabian..." she whispered, "_Fabian._"

* * *

**DRAMA! Uh oh, they got Fabian! What will they do now? 2 down, 8 to go...**

**Summary for next chapter:**

**Nina and Eddie along with the rest of the house go in search for Patricia _and _Fabian. Meanwhile, Jerome and Amber struggle to keep the previous night a secret, managing their relationship at the same time. And, Jerome can't believe his ears when he overhears a group of kids at school say that he's changed and now has a _good _reputation, and not a _bad _one. What will he do?**

**Get ready for drama, suspense, confessions, and romance for _Never Letting Go_Chapter 4: Reputations & Secrets.  
**

**By the way, this is going to be a romance/suspense/drama/mystery story with the following pairings:**

**Mainly:**

**Fabian/Nina**

**Patricia/Eddie(eventually)**

**Amber/Jerome**

**Willow/Alfie**

**Joy/Mick**

**With some small and/or implied:**

**Eddie/Amber**

**Joy/Jerome**

**(They both date other people in order to get each other jealous when Jerome does something unforgivable.)**

**Also, this story will have a lot of Nina/Eddie friendship scenes, but nothing more. Don't worry, Fabina fans. I myself _love _Fabina with all my heart, but I also adore the Neddie friendship. (:**

**~*Jamber4LIFE~***


	4. Reputations & Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

_**Amber**_

I woke up, scrubbing my eyes, and then I realized that I was lying naked on my bed, and next to me: Jerome. I began panicking when Jerome began scrubbing his eyes as well. He woke up, but luckily I had enough time to put on a _very _revealing tank top and some very _very _short shorts.

"Morning sexy." he smirked.

"Jerome Clarke," I began, "I lost my virginity to you." I finished, getting atop of him.

"Whatever Millington. I never thought I'd lose my virginity to you, either. You're just so sexy without clothes." he smirked, grabbing my ass.

Luckily, Nina had gotten up early. She was probably too tired and exhausted from going out last night that she didn't even realize Jerome was there.

"I feel the same way about you." I replied, leaning forward and attacking his lips. He kissed back. We were making out, when we heard footsteps coming up.

"Shit, it's Nina! Get down!" I yelled.

"Where?" he whispered yelled.

"Just get down!" I yelled, pushing him off of my bed and quickly putting the covers on.

Nina then entered.

"Hey Neens." I greeted.

"Um, hey Ambs you okay?" she responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you never greet me and uh, look kinda, y'know, revealing."

"What? A girl can't dress slutty for once?"

She looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Okay? Ambs, get up, we're gonna go searching again." she said, but she had trouble with it, because after she took a shaky breath.

"Kay, I'll be down there!" I replied.

"Cool, see you soon!" she responded again, then she exited.

I sighed, then Jerome came up.

"That was close." we said in unison.

"So, uh, you wanna shower?" Jerome smirked.

"Perv." I giggled.

"See you later babe." he said, getting up.

"Later beau." I responded, giving him a peck on the lips.

Then, he left.

_**Eddie**_

Everyone was downstairs. I don't know how to break it to them.

"Um, guys. There's something we've gotta tell you." I announced.

Everyone tilted their heads to the side.

"Um, well. Patricia _and _Fabian are missing." I said, looking down.

Everyone remained silent for awhile, especially Nina.

"So, um, let's get searching!" I burst out, breaking the silence.

Everyone began walking out. Wait, is Amber holding Jerome's hand? Shit, I might just be seeing stuff. Whatever. We _have _to find Yacker. I miss her annoying British accent and her mean attitude. I want to be with her, but no matter what I tell her, she just turns it upside down and begins to hate me again. Who cares though, I love her and I intend to win her back, no matter what it takes.

_**Nina**_

It had been 3 hours since the search. Eddie and I were looking all around the warehouse for an entrance. Oops, we forgot to tell everyone. Oh well. I just couldn't remember where we had gotten in. Plus, with Fabes missing. It was just all too much. When it all seemed hopeless, Eddie accidentally banged on a wall and a bunch of dust came up, making us cough, then when it was all clear, we saw a door. Eddie smiled.

"I guess anger issues _do _come in handy." he said, earning a confused look from me. He chuckled nervously, before we made our way inside.

We thought we had them saved for sure, but it turns out, it was a trap. Since the guy knew about us now, he must've made a trap and then moved Fabian and Patricia. It was really hot and humid, so it was getting hard to breathe. All of a sudden, we felt something shake the warehouse.

"What the hell was that?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know." I gulped.

We remained still, and it was deadly silent. Then, the walls began closing in, and we screamed, trying to escape.

"What do we do?" I screamed.

"I don't know, just..." his voice trailed off as he saw a small button wedged in the corner.

"Nina," he called, "can you handle this by yourself?" he finished.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

He threw himself at the corner, squeezing in between.

"Eddie!" I yelled.

His finger was almost there. Close. So close. And. Done. The walls stopped and began to go back. We were both breathing heavy.

"Thank you." I said, hugging him.

He also wrapped my arms around me.

"You're welcome." he replied.

_**Next Day**_

_**Jerome**_

I was at my locker when I heard some kids talking about something, then I heard my name. I arched my eyebrow, shutting my locker silently and creeping towards them, peeking from behind a wall.

"Yeah, can yo believe his new reputation?" a boy said.

"I know right? He is officially no longer a bad boy." a girl added.

"No one tell Jerome, though." another boy ordered.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Jerome!" they all said nervously, standing up.

Hmm, what should I do? Hold on, I know exactly what to do.

"Watch this." I said, calling everyone into the room.

They all came as directed. I stood up on a small table. I looked down at the sophomores, smirking.

"I don't have a ad reputation, eh?" I whispered to them.

I turned back to everyone.

"Well, what is it?" a guy yelled.

I took a deep breath, then I said it:

"I laid Millington."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Uh oh! Will Amber ever forgive Jerome?**

**FNRutterHoa: Who doesn't?**

**DesiredHOA01: We'll get there! Promise! I love Peddie too! WOO!**

**Summary for next chapter:**

**Amber is furious at Jerome for revealing their secret, also because now there is a rumor at school about 'Easy Millington.' Eddie is truly depressed that they haven't found Patricia, will Amber help him? Jerome regrets what he confessed because now, he lost Amber...possibly permanently.**

**Get ready for drama, confessions, and romance in Never Letting Go Chapter 5: Rumors & Comforting.**

**~*Jamber4LIFE~***


	5. Rumors and Comforting

**Hey guys! I am so so sorry for the long wait. My computer was broken for the last like 2 weeks and I just got it back, so here ya go!**

* * *

_**Amber**_

Oh. My. God. Jerome just announced to the whole school that we kind of, well, ya know, sorta "fucked" each other. I cannot believe him! So much for a secret. Shit! Now the whole school is looking at me!

"Uh.." I murmured.

"Is that the sound you made when he laid you?" a boy asked, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

I began crying, running to the girls' bathroom.

_**Nina**_

I, along with every other girl, gave the Jerome the stink eye and began running after Amber. We got to the bathroom and he heard sniffling.

"Ambs, you okay?" I asked, worried.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." she stammered, sniffling between her parts of speech.

"You sure?" I repeated.

"Yes, I'm okay." she reassured us, stepping out of the stall.

"Look, Jerome is just a no good, selfish, perverted prankster who would make up any lie to balance his stupid reputation." I said.

Amber suddenly had a strange look on her face and she bit her lip, the way she always does when she's hiding something.

"Amber, what are you hiding?" I ask curiously, though at the same time a little nosy.

"Nothing, god, what is this 20 questions?" she replies nervously looking at all of us.

Every girl looks at me and arch an eyebrow. I shrug and look at Amber once again.

_**Amber**_

I notice everyone staring at me, so I quickly chuckle, fix my hair, straighten my uniform and run out. Shit, they _can't _find out. Outside next to my locker, everyone was already in class, someone snuck up behind me and nibbled on my ear. I jumped and turned around quickly.

"Hey sexy." Jerome said, smirking, leaning in.

I pushed him away and began to walk to class. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he growled.

"I'm sorry, according to you, I'm only the girl you laid." I snapped back, pulling my arm away from his grasp.

"Look, Amber, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stand those kids talking about me like that, you have to understand." he pleaded, his icy blue eyes going into puppy mode.

I sighed, and then I kissed him. We finally pulled away, and I began walking to class.

"So, we're back together?" he practically announced, smirking.

I spun around on my heels.

"No." I replied.

His eyes bulged.

"What? Then, what was that kiss about?" he yelled.

"One last one for the road." I responded confidently, giving him a wink, proceeding to class.

* * *

**_No one's POV_**

It was around noon which meant lunch time. Everyone ran into the cafeteria and hurried to an empty table where their house belonged. Amber was still at her locker, taking her time, more like waiting for everyone to leave. Just then, a group of nerds came up to her and snickered.

"Hey Amber, was Jerome hard...or were you just too easy?" they said, causing high fives and laughs.

"Don't you have a teacher to kiss up to?" she replied, walking to the cafeteria.

On her way there, she felt a slap on her butt. She grit her teeth and turned around to see the most popular guy in school there.

"H-Hi Bryce." she stammered, blushing crazily.

"Sup Easy Millington?" he responded and she sighed frustrated.

"Meet me after school behind the gym." he whispered huskily in her ear and she nodded yes quickly.

* * *

It was after school. Amber made up some lame excuse to go behind the gym and they quickly dismissed her. She ran to the back and saw Bryce standing there, looking as cute as ever. He was taller than Amber, like about Jerome's height, except his eyes were a cloudy grey, his teeth sparkling white like the richest snow. His complexion was a perfect tan, and his lips, oh, his soft, beautiful lips. His hair was also another thing, it was a light brown, at the front, kind of fluffy and swooped upwards, in the back the same, except it was not swooped upwards. He was cute, no, hot. And Amber loved that.

"So, why'd you want me to meet you here?" she asked, coking her head to the side.

"Because, my girlfriend is stressing me out, and I need to relax." he said, looking down.

"How are you gonna relax?" she wondered.

"Like this." he smirked, attacking her neck.

"B-Bryce,y-you can't s-s-solve our problems through s-sex." she moaned.

"Who says?" he responded, still attacking her neck.

"True." she agreed, and began to undress him.

* * *

_**Amber**_

I had returned to the house and it was a deadly silent. I heard a soft crying coming from Fabian and Eddie's room. I walked over and knocked gently, and I heard someone invite me in. I stepped in quietly, and saw a crying Eddie.

"Eddie, are you okay?" I asked, concerned and rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just upset about Yacker, that's it." he replied.

"Aw, don't feel bad. We'll find her, I promise." I said, smiling.

"Thanks Ambs." he smiled back, leaning forward, hugging me.

I hugged back. I pulled away, looking into his beautiful green eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. Surprisingly, he kissed back, and I felt my brain melting. I leaned back, falling onto his bed, and we began attacking each other.

Who knew that, I, Amber Millington, may be a sort of, kind of, slut.

* * *

**There's chapter 5! Sorry it sucks! So, just wondering if you wanted the whole Amber/Bryce and the Amber/Eddie scene. If you do want the scenes, tell me in the reviews or PM me! The tile would be: NLG M-Shots**

**Alright, what else? Oh yeah!**

**Summary for next chapter: Amber and Eddie discuss the night before and decide to develop a relationship, Eddie doing it to distract it from Patricia, and Amber doing to make Jerome jealous. Jerome notices, and tries to get back together with Joy. Joy is so happy Jerome took her back, she dates...unaware that she's breaking Mick's heart.**

**Get ready for jealousy, tension, and even MORE drama in _Never Letting Go_** **chapter 6: Heart breakers & Chance Takers**

**~*Jamber4LIFE~***

**Proud fan/shipper of Fabina, Peddie, Walfie, Jamber, Moy, Addie, Mickra,etc.**


	6. AN

**Okay, so a lot of you want Peddie, and I get that, and you're wondering if Peddie will happen, and my answer is...yes. Peddie will happen, but until later on when they rescue her. The whole Amber/Eddie thing is just to make Jerome jealous for Amber, and Eddie doesn't like Amber at ALL, he's just dating her to distract him from Patricia because he still isn't over her.**

**My point is, Eddie and Patricia WILL date soon and there WILL be M scenes between them. Also, please tell me if you want all the M scenes between:**

**Amber/Jerome**

**Amber/Bryce**

**Amber/Eddie**

**Whoa...**

**Thank you! Keep the reviews coming! (:**

**~*Jamber4LIFE~***


End file.
